


Crucible Forged

by GrimmVertigo



Series: Our Light [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Destiny, DestinyAU, Hunter!Noctis, Hunter!Nyx, M/M, Prompt Fic, Warlock!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: PvP is supposed to be a friendly spar between Guardians, isn't it? Usually, but sometimes other players can get kind of shitty.Noctis experiences this for the first time.





	Crucible Forged

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts -  
>  _"You're bleeding! You said you weren't hurt!"_  
>  _"It's not my blood- oh. Never mind, yes, it is. To be fair, I thought I was telling the truth."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"We're all just trying to survive. Most of us aren't here to make friends. Some of us aren't going to be as welcoming as others."_

"Nyx, you're bleeding!" 

"I'm what?" 

Noctis is already rushing over as Nyx twists around, trying to spot what his partner is worried over. Noctis pulls his own helmet off and manhandles the other Hunter into sitting on a nearby set of dilapidated stairs, startling a pair of nearby Warlocks who just shake their heads and walk away. 

"You're bleeding, you idiot," Noctis chastises as he pushes Nyx's arm out of the way, exposing a bloodied right side. "You said you weren't hurt." 

"It's not my blood though--!!" He hisses sharply as Noctis presses fingertips around the ruined armor. "Ow. Never mind, yes, it is." Noctis slaps his arm, but it's halfhearted, the young Hunter already fixated on pulling off his gear. "To be fair, I thought I was telling the truth." 

As the chest plate comes off and Noctis gets to what's underneath, he takes in a startled breath. Nyx's black under-armor is in rough shape, the fabric all but shredded on the right side of his abdomen, blood soaking the already dark fabric and making it difficult to tell how bad it is. It looks like a wound made from an auto or pulse rifle, something with a concentrated spray of bullets. It's enough on Nyx's side that Noctis thinks there's only a few bullets actually in the wound; most would have just clipped him. But to make it through his armor like this? Whoever was on the other end of the gun must have been really close. Too close. Noctis hopes Nyx got them back.

" _How_ did you not know that was your blood? Didn't you feel that?" 

A one-shouldered shrug is all Noctis gets in response as Nyx pulls his helmet off and tries to remember how to breathe. Most Guardians have already cleared out of the area, but Nyx spots a Titan and a Hunter duo standing not too far off, just watching. A lone Warlock is a few feet away from them, their Ghost hovering over their shoulder. 

Noctis follows his gaze for only a moment before scoffing and summoning his own Ghost, Carbuncle, to his hand. "Get our ship ready, I can't fix this here." As the little robot disappears, he redirects his attention to Nyx. "Seriously, how in the Traveler's name did you not feel this?" 

"Uh. Adrenalin?" 

An exasperated sigh comes from Noctis's left as Nyx's Ghost appears. " _Nyx, I thought you said you wouldn't go off playing hero again._ " 

Nyx cracks a smile that turns into a wince as Noctis rips off a strip of his cloak and presses it to his side. "Not playing hero, Crowe. Just a friendly PvP match." The Ghost does her own version of an eyeroll and sighs again.

"This is friendly?" Noctis asks, peeling the fabric in his hand away from Nyx's torn-up side long enough to try to get a better assessment of the damage. "Nyx, this is gonna put you down for at least two days. We've fought Cabal _commanders_ that did less damage than that." 

Nearby, the Hunter-Titan duo snicker. Noctis reacts immediately, whirling on them in a flurry of half-torn cloak and long black hair, Nyx all but forgotten at his feet. "The fuck are you laughing at?" 

The Titan crosses their arms and shifts their weight onto one foot so their hip juts out, body language just screaming 'cocky'. "Maybe you should keep your boyfriend out of our arena, if he can't handle getting poked a little. There's no room for weak trash like him 'round here." The Hunter beside them snorts and laughs. 

In the space of a blink, Noctis is standing in front of the Titan with one of his knives pressed to their throat, a sneer on his face. "Say that again, scrublord, I _dare_ you." He can hear Nyx protesting behind him and Crowe says something that keeps her Guardian on the ground; the beat of his heart pounding in his ears drowns out any words. He knows the Hunter lackey has a gun trained on him, but doesn't care, not when there's a Titan at the end of his knife. 

An arm clad in electric blue bracers gently separate Noctis and the Titan, pushing them both several steps back from one another. The Warlock Nyx noticed earlier stands between them, posture defensive, ready to strike at any moment. 

"The match is over," they say in a strong, even tone, glancing between the two. Their gaze lands on Noctis. "Go back to your partner, he should concern you more than this Titan." They look over to the Titan without waiting for Noctis to respond. "And you. Be glad you don't get reported to Lord Shaxx, or Commander Zavala. Harassment is not tolerated by either of them." 

There's a moment where the Titan's hands clench into fists and Noctis readies himself for a fight anyways, but then they just flip him the middle finger and storm off. The other Hunter spares them a glance before following. Noctis just huffs, sheathes his knife, and walks back over to Nyx, who's keeping a hand pressed to his side and is pointedly not looking at his Ghost. 

"That was kinda hot," Nyx says with a smirk. Noctis just rolls his eyes and takes off his cloak, wrapping it around Nyx's torso and tying it off. 

"Stupid airhead Titan," Noctis growls. "I don't know why they get off on shitting on other people." 

"They prey on the weaknesses of others." They're both drawn to the voice of the Warlock, still standing a couple feet away, gold and white Ghost still hovering over their shoulder. "Such actions make them feel better about themselves. Such actions are also not tolerated by the Vanguard. Commander Zavala and Lord Shaxx will most definitely be hearing about them." 

Nyx's hand on his arm draws Noctis's attention away from the Warlock. "We're all just trying to survive. Most of us aren't here to make friends. Some of us aren't going to be as welcoming as others." 

Noctis just frowns, slipping under Nyx's good arm and helping him to his feet. "That doesn't make this any better." 

"It never does," says the Warlock, who bends over to snatch up their helmets. They nod at their Ghost and their own helmet disappears in a shimmer of blue, revealing a neat mop of sandy blonde hair, a long slender face, and soft green eyes. "But having those around you who would lend a hand, well. That helps to lessen the sting others may leave behind." He holds both helmets under one arm, crosses the other over his chest, and bows. "Ignis, Stormcaller, at your service." 

Beside him, Nyx grins. "Hey, I've heard of you. Apprentice under Ikora, right?" 

Ignis nods and gives them a small smile. "I am. And I certainly know who you are, Nyx the Nightstalker, Hero of the Battle of Twilight Gap. Cayde-6 loves to speak of your accomplishments." 

The arm Noctis isn't holding starts to come up to scratch at the back of his neck, but a twinge of pain from his side has it falling back down. "Cayde says a lot of things." 

Noctis sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hi, I'm Noctis, Bladedancer. I'd love to stay and chat but this big idiot gets heavy when he passes out, so we gotta go get him patched up." He holds out his free hand and summons Carbuncle as Ignis nods. 

"Of course." He holds the helmets out to Noctis's Ghost and they get transmatted away. "Should you ever need to find me in the future, please do let Ikora know. She'll know where to find me." 

Nyx grins, big and toothy. "Awesome! Hey Noct, we could use a Warlock friend, don't you think?" His knees give out and Noctis groans as he's suddenly holding more weight than was expected. 

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say, big guy." He nods at Carbuncle, both hands now supporting Nyx, and sends a smile towards Ignis. He manages to get out a quick "Thanks for the help", before they're transmatted back to their ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: I don't hate Titans. I main a Titan. I love my big buff girl. But let's be honest, Titans are also known to be stubborn and headstrong; "jump first, look later". A Titan talking shit made the most sense to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!~ Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
